Abomination
by Makka no hane
Summary: "Ka-nii?" "Yes,Naru?" "Am...am I an abo...abomo...abomination?" Angst,Very mild Non-con/Rape scene,Fluff-ish?,BAMF Kaka-nii


**A.N: I bent the Sharingan to be convenient for this story, so Kakashi will be able to look into Naruto's mind with it. **

**WARNING: Angst, Non-con/Rape of a minor, fluff-ish?, chibi Naruto, BAMF Kaka-nii.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

" _**Kaka-nii"**_**Naruto reliving past experiences**

**Abomination**

Hatake Kakashi was sitting on his apartment floor reading Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 21 when a little blond head peaked it's way through his cracked open front door. Kakashi looked up from his smut to see his surrogate little brother walk into the room with a sad expression on his face.

This worried Kakashi.

" Naru? Come here." he said, holding his arms out for the five year-old boy to step into.

Naruto obeyed, walking on wobbly legs as he made his way to his Kaka-nii. Once little Naruto reached his destination, he buried himself into Kakashi's strong chest, trying to engulf himself in the elders warm presence. He felt so at home here, wrapped in Kakashi's strong embrace; where nothing and no-one can hurt him.

Kakashi pulled Naruto back by his scrawny shoulders so he could peer into the huge blue eyes that engulfed half of the child's face. Naruto's eyes kept darting around, avoiding Kakashi's one eyed gaze. _' Hm, well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?'_

Kakashi's hands, which were sitting heavily on Naruto's shoulders, shot out to cup both of the boys plump cheeks firmly. He then brought the blond's head closer to his until their faces were only a few mere inches apart. Having no choice now but to look at the permanently sleepy looking eye staring intently at him, Naruto bravely met the one eyed gaze head on.

Inside his head Kakashi mentally praised the child, _' Little Naru has guts, that he does.'_

" So tell me Naru, how was your day?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto carefully for any hints at a lie.

" I-it was fine, 'Ka-nii!" Naruto said, a cheerful smile on his face.

_' Ah-ha. Naru's fake cheerful smile. Haaa, you would think he would know that I can tell which one of his smiles are the fake ones by now. He's been living with me for almost a year now.'_

Kakashi poked Naruto on his little button nose, causing Naruto to scrunch up said button nose in an adorable fashion. _' Kawaii!' _Kakashi's doting brother side thought.

" Lying is bad, Naru." Kakashi admonished lightly.

Naruto looked at him with sad eyes, " 'Sorry 'Ka-nii." he mumbled. A pause. "... 'Ka-nii?"

Kakashi looked at the boy questioningly. " Yes, Naru?"

" Am...am I an abo...abomo...abomination?" the innocent child asked, having trouble pronouncing such a difficult word.

Kakashi froze._'_ _Abomination?' _ He staredat Naruto with his one eye full of shock. Then realization dawned on him. _' He would only ask that if the villagers said that to him. Damn them! I'll kill them for even putting the idea in his head!'_

Naruto, having thought that the rage rolling off of Kakashi was directed towards him, started shaking in fear. 'Ka-nii was mad at him? No, no! He couldn't be! 'Ka-nii was the only family and friend he had! Even though he knew the villagers hated him, he couldn't have his Ka-nii hate him too. Even though he probably deserved it. Because why would the villagers say those things if they weren't true?

_**A solid, jagged edged mass collided with the side of his head; knocking him to the ground.**_

_**A looming shadow blocked out the blazing sun.**_

_**He squinted through the thick blood running into his eye.**_

_**A menacing figure stood towering over him.**_

_**The eye's glowed and spit hatred.**_

" _**You deserve to be stoned to death, Demon!"**_

_**More solid, jagged edged masses followed.**_

Kakashi looked at Naruto, alarmed. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf! But what worried Kakashi more than that was the blank, vacant look in the young child's eye's. He grabbed Naruto by his thin, slim shoulders and gently shook him. " Naru...?"

_**Arms as strong as steel restraints slammed his shoulders into a solid force.**_

_**His head hit the force with a deafening crack.**_

_**He stared at the towering figure with the hatred filled eyes.**_

_**Always a different figure with the same eyes.**_

_**Something wet and slick landed on his cheek.**_

_**Spit.**_

" _**An abomination like you doesn't need dignity!"**_

Kakashi watched helplessly as Naruto continued to shake and stare blankly ahead. The shaking didn't seem to be working at all. It was like Naruto had checked out of his own body. Kakashi could feel his heart breaking as self- loathing seeped through the cracks. He was Hatake Kakashi, Copy- Cat Ninja and son of Konoha's White Fang. How could someone so great feel so weak and helpless. Kakashi dragged his gaze back up to Naruto and what he saw caused his visible eye to widen. Naruto had brought his small, delicate hand to his cheek just in time to catch a tear that had fallen from his crystalline eye. Kakashi ground his teeth, causing a dull ache in his jaw. There had to be something he could do. He was Sharingan Kakashi for gods sake! Wait... Sharingan! Perfect!

" I'm sorry Naru, but I need to see what's wrong." he said, pushing up his Hiatate to reveal his Sharingan Eye. Looking into Naruto's eye's he felt himself get absorbed into the child's memories.

_**He laid there, taking the brutal thrusts into his body.**_

_**He felt himself being torn from the inside out, it was not a new sensation.**_

_**The figures had run out of ways to hurt him on the outside, so now they'd started with the inside.**_

" _**God, you're so tight! You little slut!"**_

_**Slut.**_

_**Was that what he was?**_

_**What did it mean?**_

" _**Yeah, you love it don't you? Little Demon slut."**_

_**Did he love It?**_

…

_**No.**_

_**If he didn't love it, was he still a slut?**_

_**What does it mean?**_

_**Suddenly, the thing tearing him apart was ripped away from his inside.**_

" _Naruto!"_

" _**Ka-nii?"**_

_**He looked up to see his Ka-nii hovering over him, a look of worry etched into his features.**_

_**His beautiful Ka-nii had saved him.**_

_**A true, small smile spread across his face.**_

" _**You came."**_

.~***~.

" Gwaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh! Please, please! I beg of you! Please have mercy!" frantic arms reached out to grip his face, feeling sticky blood seeping out of his hollow eye sockets. His eyes had been slowly carved out of his sockets with a blunt, rusty kunai. Each of his toes and fingers had been sawed off. But not before each of his toenails were ripped off.

The last thing he saw before he lost his sight forever was the glint of silver and the eerie glow of crimson.

The last thing he heard was the cold chilling voice of one Hatake Kakashi.

" This is your punishment on behalf of Hatake Naruto."

The last thing he smelt before everything turned into nothing was the acrid smell of his own fear.

.~end~.

**A.N: Well that ends my little one-shot. It's pretty depressing. Woops, sorry. I know, I'm evil. But show your love for me anyway and tell me what you thought about my fic. With thanks, Makka.**


End file.
